wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Loatheb
Loatheb is the third and final boss of the Plague Quarter in Naxxramas. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: "Loatheb. The hideous result of fusing the living plague of the Plaguelands with the bog beasts of Azeroth, Loatheb is said to control the power of healing itself." 25-man Abilities Loatheb's melee is relatively weak. Loatheb has approximately 20,200,000 hit points. * Necrotic Aura: :Every 20 seconds Loatheb will cast Necrotic Aura on the raid, reducing all healing done by 100% for 17 seconds. This means you get 3 seconds to heal every 20 seconds. * Deathbloom: :Every 30 seconds Loatheb will cast this on the raid. Does 400 Nature damage a second for five seconds followed by a 'Bloom' of death for 1500 damage as a reverse Lifebloom. Undispellable. One peculiarity of Deathbloom is that the five small DoT ticks cannot be absorbed by Power Word: Shield, while the larger bloom at the end can be absorbed. * Inevitable Doom: :Loatheb begin to cast it after two minutes of combat. Inflicts 5000 Shadow damage after 10 sec. 100 yards, every 30 secs. 5 mins after engaging, this will be every 15 secs. This debuff can not be dispelled, cleansed, or decursed and the damage can not be resisted. Ice Block, Cloak of Shadows and Divine Shield will remove it. * Fungal Creep: :This is a beneficial "debuff" on players gained during the encounter. Critical chance increased by 50%. Spells and abilities cause no threat. 120 secs duration. Loatheb summons spores approximately every 30 secs. Killing the spore (which has very low HP) allows five people within 10 yards to recieve this buff. 10-man Abilities Loatheb's melee is relatively weak. Loatheb has approximately 6,690,000 hit points. * Necrotic Aura: :Every 20 seconds Loatheb will cast Necrotic Aura on the raid, reducing all healing done by 100% for 17 seconds. This means you get 3 seconds to heal every 20 seconds. * Deathbloom: :Every 30 seconds Loatheb will cast this on the raid. Does 200 Nature damage a second for six seconds followed by a 'Bloom' of death for 1200 damage as a reverse Lifebloom. Undispellable. * Inevitable Doom: :Loatheb begins to cast it after two minutes of combat. Inflicts 4000 Shadow damage after 10 sec. 100 yards, every 30 secs. 5 mins after engaging, this will be every 15 secs. This debuff can not be dispelled, cleansed, or decursed and the damage can not be resisted. Ice block, Cloak of shadows and divine shield will remove it. * Fungal Creep: :This is a beneficial "debuff" on players gained during the encounter. Critical chance increased by 50%. Spells and abilities cause no threat. 90 secs duration. Loatheb summons spores approximately every 30 secs. Killing the spore (which has very low HP) allows five people within 10 yards to receive this buff. 25-man Strategy This encounter is a DPS race that also hinges on making good use of the available time to heal. You will need one tank. It is important that everyone in the raid gains the Fungal Creep buff as soon as possible and keeps it. Only 5 people can get it at a time. Therefore each of your 5 groups should have an order to kill the randomly spawning spores, the highest DPS should get it first. As they spawn 5 people will move to the spore and kill it while stacked on top of it. The tank does not need or want the buff. Two healers should be enough to keep the tank topped off during the available healing time, the rest of the healers will need to heal the raid. Since Necrotic Aura only applies to healing done while it is active, there are a number of tricks available to healers to increase their window for healing, namely precasting a heal so that it casts just as the aura drops, and stacking up Lifebloom so that it will bloom when the aura drops (full stack of 3, ticking through the aura downtime also provides a decent heal). Priests can also use Power Word: Shield, as it does not actually heal, and so is not affected by the aura. However, Power Word Shield will not absorb Inevitable Doom damage and will absorb only part of the damage from Deathbloom, so it is best used on the main tank. Similarly, Sacred Shield on the Main Tank will help to reduce his incoming damage. It is important to note that heal over time spells and healthstones/healing potions will do nothing while the aura is up so only large heals should be used. An exception to this is the Holy Priest's Circle of Healing, which can be used at the end of the healing window, when there is no time remaining to use a spell with a cast time. When not getting the spore buff the raid should remain stacked to facilitate healing. Bandages during the 3 seconds and shadow protection potions can help (these apply whether used within aura uptime or not, since they prevent damage instead of healing it). Should you divine shield or ice block Inevitable Doom the spore "debuff" will fall off and you will need to get it again. After a while, Inevitable Doom damage will become very difficult to heal so it is important that Loatheb is killed before this. The priest's discipline tree also has the talent Divine Aegis, which shields the target for 30% after critical heals (3/3). This effect has been reported to work also during the Necrotic aura (still under investigation http://discpriest.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=86). Affliction Warlocks An affliction-spec'd warlock with the 51-pointer Haunt will be able to save the raid healers some effort. Watch the debuff that prevents healing and when it ticks from 13 to 12 seconds remaining, start casting your Haunt. This will increase your DPS as Haunt always does, but it also means that the healing effect will return to you with 1500-2000 health during the three seconds when healing can take place. Raid healers will then not have to spend as much, or possibly any, of their mana on you. Death Knights All Death Knight's have an attack called Death Strike - if timed properly and with 2 sets of frost, unholy runes you can heal yourself for 3500-5000 total with 2 strikes. Death Knights may also summon a ghoul and then immediately use Death Pact to restore another portion of their health. Death Knights may also use Anti-Magic Shell and Icebound Fortitude during Dooms to help reduce the amount of incoming damage. Paladin Tanks Don't be shy about tossing a heal WHILE you are tanking - a heal to yourself or a DPS during the last 20% is golden. In addition, if the raid is having trouble healing, the paladin should consider using Seal of Light, instead of a typical tanking Seal. Since dps with the Fungal Creep debuff will not generate any threat, maintaining a tanking Seal for threat generation should be unnecessary. The additional healing from Seal of Light during the 3 seconds that Necrotic Aura is not up may help slightly to reduce the load on healers. Notably, though, some Paladin tanks will continue to prefer using a tanking Seal, if only to generate additional dps to expedite the end of the fight. Paladin tanks should also be certain to maintain Judgement of Light, to further enhance overall healing on the raid during the 3 seconds that Necrotic Aura is not up. Paladin tanks should maximize their stamina and block value (and block rating, if not already block-capped) during this fight, rather than avoidance. Loatheb's melee strikes are so modest that the majority of his melee damage can be entirely mitigated simply through blocking. Loot Trivia The word "Loatheb" is an anagram for "Healbot", and considering his abilities, this is likely an intentional joke by the developers. Videos 8rVGUKVI4WA Hi-res video and discussion do86K_o0ioI Naxxramas Boss Videos & Guides External links *http://www.forlornlegacy.net/bored/showthread.php?t=963 Forlorn Legacy (US) kill video *http://www.warfront.org/forums/showthread.php?t=93 War Front (US) kill video *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raaLqFelbCk Death and Taxes (US) 5 man kill video Category:Bog beasts Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs